It Happened One Night
by Morgaine's Shadow
Summary: Ron and Hermione get the shock of their lives one night after Harry has a bit of a mishap on the Quidditch field... *AU 7th year*--YAOI!


**Title: **It Happened One Night

**Authors:** Morgaine's Shadow and Riley Masters 

**Rated:** T

**Category: **Harry Potter 

**Genre: **Romance 

**Warnings: **Slash, Romance, making out 

**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the above mentioned series, or the movie which shares the title.

**Authors' Prattles:** What started out as a joke, turned into this. A Latin class gone wrong. _grins_ This was fun! - Kihaku Yamato (06/07/08)

This is dedicated to everyone who said I should write another Harry/Draco--thanks for the support! - Okami Negai (06/19/08)

We had waaaaaay too much fun with this...hope you enjoy!!

* * *

"Potter, catch the bloody snitch already! My bollocks are frozen, dammit!"

Potter rolled his eyes. "Consider, Weasley, what I've been doing for the past five hours. Just give me a goddamn minute!"

Potter zoomed around the pitch, desperately trying to find the Snitch before he froze to death. There! He spotted it hovering at the opposite and of the field by the goal posts. He accelerated as fast as his Firebolt would go, closing in on the little golden ball just as he saw movement on the ground on the edge of the field. It was Malfoy. Before his brain registered anything else, he noticed how Malfoy's blonde hair shown in the dim light, and how amazing it looked coupled with his pale skin. Their eyes met. Potter just had time to wonder why Malfoy looked so amused before he slammed at full speed into the center goalpost, and the world went black.

* * *

"Oh my God!"

"Potter!"

"Someone catch him!"

Seeing Potter fall, the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team rushed to save their Seeker. The Weasley girl cast a Cushioning Charm on the ground just as Potter landed. "Leave the Snitch," she shouted as the team descended. "I'll get it later."

As their Keeper examined Potter the rest of the team stood back, muttering anxiously. "Where're his glasses?" inquired Thomas, holding the Quaffle.

"Must've fallen," answered a Beater. He quietly cast a Summoning Charm. Nothing happened.

"I guess they broke," the Chaser said.

"Potter, can you hear us?" asked the red-haired Keeper worriedly. When Potter gave no answer nor moved a muscle, he checked the young man's pulse. It was strong and steady. "He's just out cold," diagnosed his best friend. "But we'd better take him to the Hospital Wing anyway. He hit that pole pretty hard."

Too preoccupied with their fallen Seeker, no one noticed the blonde boy convulsing on the ground with laughter.

* * *

It was the footsteps that woke him first, Potter decided as he came into consciousness hours later, second only to the pain in his head.

With a tentative wince, he opened his eyes, taking in the dark and blurry hospital wing. With a second glance around him, he realized what he was missing.

"Fuck. Where are my glasses?" His hand groped around on the bedside table, but the search only turned up his wand and a glass of water. Said glass was now on a one-way path to the floor, as Potter had knocked it off the table.

Realizing his mistake, he watched as the glass fell in almost slow motion. "Shit…" It fell closer… closer…

Only to be caught by another Seeker.

"Really, Potter. I never took you as one to be channeling Longbottom's clumsiness in the dead of night."

With a half-shout Potter sat straight up on the bed. The cause of his current predicament stood next to him, slowly turning the glass of water, not missing a drop, in his hand without a care in the world.

The blonde shot Potter a glare. "Shut it. Don't go waking up Pomfrey."

Potter returned his glare with a blurry one of his own, and silently cast the Muffliato charm on the door to the nurse's chambers. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing in here, Malfoy?!" he demanded.

"Well, I'd have thought that much would be obvious," drawled Malfoy, returning the glass to the table. "I came to see how you were."

In response, Potter blindly threw the glass back at Malfoy, who of course caught it. Again.

"What?!" Potter shouted again. "Why? I was having a perfectly good kip before you came in." He scrambled for his wand and stood up, ignoring the pain in his head.

Malfoy slowly let a slight grin overtake his face. "I think you know why, Potter.You have a bloody crush on me and my good looks."

Potter let loose another glare. "Get over yourself, you bloody wanker."

Malfoy barked a laugh. "Get over myself?!I'm having enough trouble getting over you. You're fucking hot."

Potter blushed and looked away. "You don't want to get involved in my crap life. I just get people killed. Besides, the great Malfoy is straight.

"Like hell I am. You may be a Gryffindor, but you're bloody sexy." Malfoy stepped closer to Potter. Potter raised his wand and opened his mouth to speak, but Malfoy covered it with his hand. "Now, now, Potter, there's no need for magic." He put his hand over Potter's and pushed down his raised wand. Potter's skin tingled at the contact and he felt an abrupt change in body temperature.

"G-get away from me," Potter stammered. He paled. He was not—_not_—getting turned on by Malfoy, of all people. Sure, he was good-looking—okay, bloody fucking _sexy_—but they were enemies—_enemies_!

When Malfoy didn't remove his hand—moved closer, even—Potter blushed even as he paled again. If Malfoy noticed his growing "problem," he was doomed for sure. Hell, he was already doomed. Shaking, he removed his hand from under Malfoy's. Putting his wand back on the table, he backed away from the Slytherin and raised his hands in surrender. "F-fine. No wands.Just—just get away from me."

Malfoy stepped closer to Potter, trapping him by the bed. "No."

"Wh-why?!" Potter panicked at the closeness of the other boy, casting around his mind for some reason why Malfoy _shouldn't_ visit him in the middle of the night. "I—I'm injured! You can't take advantage of me now—it isn't fair!" His argument was pathetic, and he knew it.

"Life isn't fair, Potter. Sometimes you just have to give in to those people who won't give up—and who _really_ want you."

"Wha-" was all Potter could get out before Malfoy crushed his lips against his. Potter felt Malfoy pull him closer, making sure that there was no chance that he could escape, not that Potter wanted to, of course.

Malfoy's hand trailed a bit lower, his strokes increasing in tempo as Potter's moans grew loader. He couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to; this was just too good.Apparently sharing Malfoy's opinion, Potter pulled Malfoy onto the bed with him so that the blonde boy was pinning his dark-haired counterpart down.

Neither Seeker was paying much attention to their surroundings, so neither heard the doors bang open nor saw two Gryffindors stumble in to the infirmary, lip-locked in an eerily similar fashion to the Slytherin and Gryffindor duo on the bed.

Weasley paused only for a second to adjust the Invisibility Cloak that he had..._borrowed_ from his injured friend and Seeker. In that moment, he saw something that made him want to pass out. So he did just that.

Granger, feeling her boyfriend stop, watched in horror as he collapsed in a dead faint. She glanced around in a panic, looking for Madam Pomfrey for help. She saw instead a scene that just had to be from her nightmares.

_Potter and Malfoy? Making out?!_

Paralyzed with horror, she watched the scene play out before her: Potter's moans, Malfoy's groans, and a hand pulling frantically at a pair of silk boxers.

Granger screamed.

Malfoy promptly fell off the bed, hastily pulling up his pants, and knocked over the bloody glass of water, which of course soaked him to the skin and completely ruined the mood.

Potter jumped so hard that his head cracked against the headboard and he succeeded in knocking himself out.

Weasley was blissfully unaware of all this.

What a way to spend a bloody night.


End file.
